1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to devices to prevent arm injuries of a worker such as a mechanic who frequently comes into contact with hot metallic engine parts or the like. The device can be comfortably worn without any loss of dexterity or arm movement.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Several types of arm protectors have been developed in the past such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,919 and Des. Patent 290,766. Such prior art concepts are helpful in protecting the arm from sport or impact injuries but afford little protection against heated metal surfaces such as engine manifolds which are frequently encountered by vehicle mechanics in their routine duties. Also, prior art arm protectors neither afford a shield against heated surfaces nor do they protect the palm of the hand as most such protectors are concerned with protecting the arm from the wrist to the forearm.
Thus, with the known disadvantages and problems associated with prior art protection devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a comfortable sleeve-like device which will protect the entire arm of the wearer.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an arm protector which will completely surround the arm and hand from the fingers to the shoulder of the wearer to afford total arm protection by completely encircling the arm and hand with a laminated construction.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an arm protector which will allow the wearer to maintain his manual dexterity by having finger apertures so the fingers are not encumbered when wearing the protective device.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an arm protector which is formed from a plurality of knitted layers with the outer layer formed from metallic yarn and the inner layers formed from conventional cotton yarn.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is presented below.